Fan Expo Canada
Toronto, Canada's Fan Expo Canada is an annual multigenre fan convention. It was founded as the Canadian National Comic Book Expo in 1994 by Hobby Star Marketing Inc. It is traditionally a three-day event (Friday through Sunday) typically held the weekend before Labour Day during the summer in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, at the Metro Toronto Convention Centre. Originally showcasing comic books, science fiction/fantasy and film/television and related popular arts, the convention has expanded over the years to include a larger range of pop culture elements, such as horror, anime, manga, animation, toys, collectible card games, video games and web entertainment. The convention is the largest of its kind in Canada and among the largest in world, filling the entire South building of the Metro Toronto Convention Centre with over 59,000 attendees in 2009. Along with panels, seminars, and workshops with comic book professionals, there are previews of upcoming feature films, portfolio review sessions with top comic book and video game companies, and evening events such as The Masquerade; a costume contest, and the Diamond Distribution Industry Night Dinner and reception for industry professionals only. Traditional events include screening rooms devoted to Japanese animation, gaming, and over 175 hours of other programming on all aspects of comic books and pop culture. Like most comic book conventions, Fan Expo Canada features a large floorspace for exhibitors. These include media companies such as movie studios and TV networks, as well as comic book dealers and collectibles merchants. Fan Expo Canada also includes a large autograph area, as well as the Artists' Alley where comic book artists can sign autographs and sell or do free sketches. Exclusive Collectibles In recent years Fan Expo Canada has become one of the few events that provides the selling "Exclusive" products to attendees. The vast majority of the exclusives offered at Fan Expo Canada are licensed properties of popular movie, comic book and related characters. History of Fan Expo Canada - Locations and dates Issues Capacity attendance at Fan Expo Canada in 2005 has raised crowding issues. Concerns have been that the event is possibly too big for the Metro Toronto Convention Centre, even though they have moved to the largest halls in the facility. The worry of fans is that the event will sell out and potential attendees will be denied entry as has happened at similar events such as the New York Comic Con and San Diego Comic-Con International. Other documented issues include online harassment of attendees and threatening dealers(see external links and references). Criticism Hobby Star Marketing (HSM) organizers of this event have been criticized for harmful practices towards other competing conventions, specifically during the years 2004-2006 and information can be found within the external links and references. External links and references * Fan Expo Canada Official Website * TORONTO COMICON - SUN. APR 23/06 A message board post announcing the Hobby Star ComiCon by an official organiser of the event. * documentation of harassment issues and news video of weapons arrest 2004 * Interview with former Paradise Co-Promoter (now expo employee) Kevin Boyd and re: the con war August 2007 * Listing of Sequential Comics Fan Expo Canada 2007 Show Reports * 5 reasons to/not to go to Fan Expo by Torontoist August 2006 Category:Anime conventions Category:Comics conventions Category:Canadian comics Category:Gaming conventions Category:Horror conventions Category:Science fiction media conventions Category:Fan conventions Category:Multigenre conventions Category:Culture of Toronto Category:Conventions in Canada Category:Science fiction conventions in Canada